The Vixen Among The Wolves
by AmericaHetaliaGirl123
Summary: (Animal hybrids.) On a hunting patrol, Ludwig spots the beautiful Vixen Amelia, but to spare her life, she must become a pack servant! Drama, fights, romance, and fluff, literally! Rated M for later chapters, cussing and such. Just to be safe. Main pairing is GerMerica, and also a few poor FemAmerica gets dragged into. J
1. Chapter 1

**I read one fanfiction with the same story plot idea, and I was like: OHMAIGAWD! SO CUTE! So I decided to write my own version.~ **

**I don't own Hetalia.~ **

* * *

The blonde wolf human hybrid waited for his auburn haired friend, Feliciano, bounded his way over, dragging poor Kiku behind. "Ready?" Ludwig sighed, frustrated as usual.

"Ve!~" Feliciano chirped, and Kiku just nodded politely.

Ludwig darted off into the woods, tracing the scents of mingled rabbits, deer, but it was all stale. They had past by awhile ago, and where long gone. Kiku sat under a tree, twitching his black wolf ears. "I think I hear something... " He whispered, Ludwig perked his ears. "Ja. I hear it too." There was a faint rustling of leaves and shuffling of grass.

"Ve! I hear-" His mouth was covered by Ludwig. It was food, a rare case lately from the early winters, and they didn't need their air-headed friend scaring it off. Ludwig and Kiku got on all fours, and crouched through the undergrowth. In the clearing, they spotted another hybrid. Not of wolf, but of fox. She was beautiful.

The fox girl had shoulder length, kinky, beautiful blonde hair. A perfect petite frame, and sky blue eyes. She was wearing cloth shorts, and a loose, ragged top that revealed her shoulders from being to large. Both males found themselves blushing. Kiku spoke up. "I... I do not wish to attack that female." He said, lowering his gaze in a faint flick of shame. Ludwig could understand, but the pack must be fed.

He inched closer, he had to bring himself to tackle. A butterfly landed on the girl's finger, and she smiled innocently, still not noticing Ludwig. The fox crouched herself, and was stalking a rabbit. The hunter was being the hunted, and didn't realize it.

Ludwig lunged, and tackled the girl to the ground. She yelped, startled by the tackle. They tumbled in the grass for a good five minutes, until he had her pinned. He bared his fangs, ready to give a death blow, but stopped. Tears streamed down the girls face... but.. why did he care? The pack needed to be fed. Sighing, he loosened his grip off the girl, but still had her pinned. "My prey. Why can't I kill you?" He muttered in wolf-speak.

"Because you have heart?" She said in the same tongue.

"You can understand me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I can. Fox-speak is pretty much the same as wolf speak, so I can translate." She said, squirming beneath him. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down harder, so she couldn't struggle. "On second thought, the pack must be fed." He put his fangs inches from her neck when she screamed. "Ah! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything, just, spare my life!" She yelled, her kicks stating her protest. He smirked slightly. "Anything?" She didn't see the smirk, she was to panicked. "Yes! Anything! Please, I beg of you!"

"Okay, you have one of two options." He said. She raised an eyebrow. "Go on... "

"One. I eat you, or kill you and take you two my pack. Two, you become my servant until I grant you freedom." Her mouth parted slightly, shocked. "Servant.. ?" She echoed, he nodded. "And you'll spare me my life?" He nodded again. There was a pause, and she spoke again. "Fine." She huffed, and he got off her. He yanked her up by the arm and slung her over his shoulder. "Hey! I can walk!" She yelped, kicking. "No. You can run, in the other direction." He corrected, ignoring the pains of her kicks. Even if it was just soft leather, it hurt. "Keep kicking, I'll feed you to Gilbert." He growled, and she stopped. Only to smack him in the face with her fox tail.

Kiku smiled slightly. "Couldn't do it?" He asked, and Ludwig nodded. Kiku walked behind him and looked at the girl. "You are?"  
He asked, pulling her hair from her face. _'Your Mom'_ is what she wanted to say, but she kept her mouth shut. "Amelia." She said, her voice slightly hushed. The swaying and rocking motion of being held wasn't the position she wanted to be in. "I am Kiku." He introduced himself, nodding politely.

* * *

Once they arrived at camp, all the males gasped. They where all males, so they all gasped. The albino alpha stepped forward. "Meingott. Bruder, what's that creature?" He asked, poking her ear, which twitched. He set her down, but clasped his hand on her wrist so she couldn't break free or run. "This is Amelia. She, will be our servant." Murmurs broke throughout the pack. Some excitement, confusion, agreements... a female in a pack of males. This won't end good. Amelia twitched, already wanting to drop kick some of them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Assignments and Mudslides

**OHHLLYUS. New chapter. Anyway, any pairings you'd like to see in here, (mainly xAmerica of some sort), tell me. I'd be happy to write little side pairings as the story progresses. Well, hope you enjoy the story! :D**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Prussia smirked. A pack servant? Wonderful!~ A chew toy to his likings.~ Maybe a little more then his chew toy if she plays nice... A smile danced across his face as he inched his face inches from hers.

"Why, aren't you a pretty little vixen?" The albino said, grabbing her chin with his fingers and lifting her head up at an angle. She growled, showing glossy white fangs. "Don't touch me you fluffy freak!" She spat, struggling to break free of the blonde ones deathly grasp. Another male came back from his hunt, holding a rabbit in his mouth. He dropped it at the sight of a female.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He gasped, walking closer. The male following close behind smiled, and wrapped his hands around the fox. "Bonjour, what iz a pretty young female doing zaround here?" That resulted in another growl. "Oh, you know, kinda being dragged against my will." Amelia said sarcastically, prying off his hands. The smaller blonde smacked the other upside the head. "Stop it, frog! For one, even if she is of another species, or out of the pack, you don't treat a lady that straight forward!" That British accent was.. cute..

She puffed out her cheeks in protest at basically being referred to as a helpless girl, but flicked her ears in a silent thank you. The albino broke the bickering between the two. "Okay, Amelia, you vill be staying in Ludwig's den until I can get an area for you, understand?" Amelia opened her mouth in protest, but was shoved off in another direction by Gilbert. "I will call you out later for your first job. Until then, sleep well!~" And she was forced to crawl into the small den and huddle in the corner.

She closed her eyes, but Ludwig came in, holding two birds in his mouth. He dropped one by her feet, and she stared at it with question. Sighing, she picked it up with her mouth and ate it within the first to seconds. Then Ludwig noticed the red ribbon tied in her hair. She was still a virgin. "Uhm... I vouldn't suggest letting the others see that ribbon... " He half whispered to her, grabbing her attention. "Why? It ain't mating season yet. Wait, is it?" Her eyes went in panic, a pack full of males and one female wouldn't be... good.. He paused. "In a week, it will... " This made her yelp and crawl away from the male.

"I-I'll just hide in the den!"

"That von't stop them."

"I'll run away!"

"They'll track your scent. You smell strong of honey."

"Then I'll hide it."

"No use. During mating season, you basically have no escape. I can try to get an underling to hide you in his den... but that may not help. Peter is almost to the point of-"

"STOP! Please. I don't want to think about that right now." He nodded, and she laid her head down, trying not to get to close to the wolf near her. Closing her eyes, restless sleep washed over her.

* * *

She was woken by a clash of thunder, and rain pouring down onto the roof of the den. An albino head popped through the opening, waking both Ludwig and Amelia up. "Ah! Amelia! Our little slave, there was a mudslide and it nearly burried Toris's den. Go move the mud and rocks away from the dens, if you please.~"

"What? No! It's pouring outside and I ain't g-  
"NOW." With that, Amelia climbed out of the den and went to work. Toris heard the sound of shuffling outside his den, and poked his head out. It was the girl from before, drenched in mud and water, digging out his den from the mudslide. He blushed, she certainly was a pretty one. The girl started to cough, and without thinking, he climbed out of his den. "Do... do you want help with that?" He asked shyly. She looked up, mud staining her cheeks. "Eh. Albino will have my ass, and that's something I don't want at the moment." She said, then went to move a rock, but slipped in the mud. "UGH!"

Ludwig pulled her up, and her eyes widened. Wasn't he sleeping? "Ja. You obviously need help here." He looked at her mud caked face and saw she was holding back tears, then realized the rock landed on her tail. Bending down he lifted the rock off, and she automatically grabbed her poor tail and burried her face in it. Toris and Ludwig looked at one another, then they both helped her up. Amelia yawned.

"You need some sleep. I'll tell bruder you did the job, and I'll wake up in the morning and start it. Okay?" Amelia looked up at him with big, blue doe eyes. "You're kidding me bro?" Toris held back a laugh at her innocent stupidity. "No. I'm not." He said simply, and Amelia gave Toris her award winning smile, making a deep blush appear on his face and butterflies in his stomach. With that, she was dragged to the den. Inside the den she had to share, it was warm, and she laid down, tired. But she was unaware her head was resting on the German's shoulder.


End file.
